As Lovers Go
by tigger2025643119
Summary: She said "I've gotta be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here." I said, "You must be mistaken, I'm not fooling... This feeling is real" Oneshot. Songfic. Read and review please .


**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've been on *here* =)**

**This is just a little something that hit me last night whilst I was lying in bed, listening to my MP3 player, and a wonderful little song came on. Originally, I had a nice little piece of fluff lined up to fit with the song, but when I started writing, this came out =/**

**Oh well, whatever works, right? I think this works... I mean, I hope it works...**

**The song is "As Lovers Go," by the wonderful Dashboard Confessional. The lyrics and whole song belongs to them, genius' that they are.**

**The characters belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling, without whom, a whole other world wouldn't exist, and that would totally suck.**

**Enjoy! =) x**

* * *

I walked into the room, not bothering to knock; she knew it was me. She was standing with her back to the door, to me, looking through the bars on the window at the snow covered scene below. I didn't say anything, and neither did she. I watched as the candlelight emitted by the lantern next to the bed played with the shadows on her face. Merlin, she was beautiful. How couldn't she see it? How could she still fight it? Damn Gryffindor pride.

She spoke. Her normally melodic voice was hoarse due to lack of use. "I've gotta be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

To which, I said, "You must be mistaken, I'm not fooling... This feeling is real"

At this, she laughed. Merlin, that laugh, the things it could do to me...

"You gotta be crazy, what do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?" A disbelieving, yet somehow still graceful, snort. "You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong.

That's what she said. All _wrong_.

And then sadly, in a small, broken voice, "But, you got me..."

Now, that got me. _I _didn't get her. When I let her go from here, from this place, _he_ got her. He _always_ got her.

"I'll be true, I'll be useful..." I started. "I'll be cavalier... I'll be yours, my dear."

She laughed ruthlessly. "And I'll belong to you...?"

'Maybe,' I thought. 'If you'll just let me through.'

"This is easy as lovers go, so don't... Complicate it by hesitating."

She scoffed.

"And this is wonderful as loving goes, this is tailor-made... What's the sense in waiting?"

She turned to look at me then. We've had this same argument for months, now. It never goes this way. Maybe it's the time, taking its toll. Yes, that must be it. That has to be it.

And I said "I've gotta be honest, I've been waiting for you all my life."

I see something change. Just a slight one, in the eyes, I wouldn't have noticed it had I not been here every night for the past three months. But I saw it.

"For so long I thought I was... Asylum bound, but just seeing you, makes me think twice."

She looks at me, uncertainty clouding her vision.

"And being with you, here, makes me... Sane! I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side."

A flicker of a smile flies across her face.

"You've got wits... you've got looks, you've got passion... But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"

"Tonight...?"

Oh, the look she gives me. The hope, the uncertainty... The passion. She's back. I did that. _Me_. _I_ bought her back. And for what? For _him?_

"Tonight."

"But _you've_ got me..." She surprised me with that. It was almost as though she knew what I was thinking.

She took a step towards me. Hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence with each step. She stops a mere breath away from me.

"I'll be true... I'll be useful... I'll be cavalier..." A kiss. Merlin, a kiss. A kiss so soft, so gentle, so perfectly perfect. "I'll be yours... My dear."

She uses her tongue to tease my lips, my neck, my earlobe. Little wildcat. Her sweet, hot breath comes in pants against my ear, as she whispers, "And I'll belong... To _you_... If you'll just... Let me through."

She pushes herself up against me, her body fitting perfectly with mine. She looks up at me with those warm, chocolate-caramel eyes. She knows what I'm thinking. I know what she's thinking. This is it. It's now or never. Her little pink tongue darts out to lick her lips.

"This is easy as lovers go, so don't complicate it by hesitating. And this is wonderful as loving goes, this is tailor-made... What's the sense in waiting?"

And she raises herself up onto her toes, and meets me in a searing kiss, one which releases all our passion, all our hurt, all our anger, and I apperate us out of this place, out of the place where they cause her pain, not caring what will happen to me, because when I get her back into _his_ waiting arms, she'll be safe, and I'll always have this one moment.

_This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So... Be nice and let me know what you think? Maybe? Thanks =) x**_  
_


End file.
